The present invention relates to a stackable valve manifold arrangement. More specifically, the present invention relates to a stackable valve manifold wherein a plurality of fluid power manifolds are vertically stacked and share common fluid power connections. The present invention further relates to a vertically stackable circuit board and manifold forming an electro-pneumatic module.
In order to control machinery in the industrial or laboratory environment, it is well known to use electronically controlled fluid power valves and actuators. The valve actuating signals may be generated by analog relay logic or by a digital controller. In certain applications it is desirable to drive a series of valves by way of an I/O circuit board, or other board which is part of a control system.
Circuit boards may be configured to conform with a particular established standard so that they will be compatible physically and electronically with other circuit boards also conforming to that standard. One such standard is referred to as PC/104 and PC/104 Plus standard (referred to herein collectively as PC/104) which defines the mechanical and electrical specifications for a compact version of the IEEE P996 (PC and PC/AT) bus. This standard is optimized for unique requirements of embedded systems. One important benefit of this standard is the relatively small form factor and the use of a self-stacking bus which eliminates the need for backplanes or card cages. Circuit boards conforming to the PC/104 standard may be vertically stacked resulting in a compact design which is easily adaptable for integration into a piece of equipment. Many circuit boards are available on the market for performing a variety of functions including CPU, I/O and video controller functions. PC/104 based systems are used in a variety of applications including factories, laboratories, processing plants, vehicles, etc. A plurality of circuit boards may be stacked to provide a desired system. One such system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,356,823. In addition to circuit boards conforming to the PC/104 standard, it is known to vertically stack other types of circuit boards both standardized and custom.
It is also well known to group electro-pneumatic valves together on a manifold and connect them to a circuit board or controller though a cable or connector. Such a manifold is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,385. Manifolds are typically longitudinally extending members including a plurality of valve stations to which valves may be secured. While manifolds of the prior art, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,324, can be extended longitudinally to increase the number of valves that can be accommodated, they are not designed to be vertically stacked. Therefore, such manifolds are not suitable for use with vertically stacking circuit boards such as those conforming to the PC/104 standard.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a fluid power manifold that may be fully integrated with vertically stacking circuit boards. It would be further desirable to provide an electro-pneumatic module that is vertically stackable to facilitate integration with a piece of equipment.
The present invention provides a fluid power manifold which can be vertically stacked.
The present invention also provides a stackable fluid power manifold supported on a circuit board forming an electro-pneumatic module.
The present invention further provides a stackable valve manifold including a first and second valve manifold secured to each other in a vertically stacked arrangement.
A preferred embodiment of the present invention includes a stackable valve manifold arrangement including a first valve manifold adapted to operatively receive a plurality of valves along a length thereof. The first valve manifold has a top portion extending longitudinally along the length of the first manifold. The top portion includes an upper surface and a valve base including a plurality of valve stations for accommodating the plurality of valves. The arrangement also includes a second valve manifold having a longitudinally extending top portion adapted to operatively receive a plurality of valves along a length thereof. The second valve manifold has a longitudinally extending lower surface. The second valve manifold is connected to the first valve manifold such that the lower surface of the second manifold is in opposed relationship to the top surface of the first valve manifold and the first manifold is in fluid communication with the second manifold.
The upper surface of the first manifold and the lower surface of the second manifold may each include a pressure port which is operatively connected together. The upper surface of the first manifold and the lower surface of the second manifold may each include an exhaust port which is operatively connected together.
The first and second manifolds may each be secured to a printed circuit board. The circuit boards are electronically operatively connected to each other and adapted to electronically communicate with valves on the manifolds. The circuit board boards may include circuitry adapted to operate the valves.
The present invention may also provide a valve manifold arrangement including a first longitudinally extending valve manifold having an top portion including a plurality of valve stations adapted to operatively receive a plurality of valves. A first circuit board is secured to the first valve manifold forming a first module. The arrangement also includes a second longitudinally extending valve manifold adapted to operatively receive a plurality of valves. The second valve manifold having a lower surface. A second circuit board is secured to the second valve manifold forming a second module. The second module is positioned above and opposed from the first circuit board and supported on the top portion of the first manifold. The first module is in electrical and fluid communication with the second module.
The present invention may further include a third circuit board electrically connected to the first and the second circuit boards. The third circuit board being supported on the second circuit board. The third circuit board may include a microprocessor adapted to receive input signals and generate output signals.
The present invention may further provide an electro-pneumatic stackable system including a first longitudinally extending valve manifold adapted to operatively receive a plurality of valves, the first valve manifold having an upper surface. A first PC/104 compatible circuit board is secured to the first valve manifold forming a first module. The system may further include a second longitudinally extending valve manifold adapted to operatively receive a plurality of valves. The second valve manifold has a lower surface that is in opposed relationship to the upper surface of the first valve manifold, wherein the second valve manifold is supported from below the first valve manifold and in fluid communication therewith. A PC/104 compatible second circuit board is secured to the second valve manifold forming a second module. A PC/104 CPU board is positioned adjacent one of the first and second modules and in electrical communication with the first and second modules. The CPU board generates signals to drive the plurality of valves.
The present invention still further provides a stackable valve manifold arrangement including a first and second valve manifold adapted to operatively receive a plurality of valves along a length thereof. The first and second valve manifolds have a top portion, a bottom surface and a front face extending longitudinally along the length of thereof. The front face is generally perpendicular to the top portion. The second manifold is stacked on top of the first manifold and in fluid communication therewith. The front face of the first and second manifolds include a plurality of valves stations adapted to receive the plurality of valves, such that the plurality of valves may be secured to and removed there from without separating the first manifold from the second manifold. The lower surface of the first and second manifolds define a recess for accommodating electrical connectors for the plurality of valves.
A preferred form of the present invention as well as other embodiments, objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments thereof which is to be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.